


Game of Thrones Character Wallpapers

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanarts, Graphics, Other, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Some wallpapers I've made a couple years ago featuring characters from Grame of Thrones. Enjoy. :)





	

Arya Stark [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Arya-Stark-Wallpaper-442296807)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/80480575001/wallpaper-arya-stark-full-size-here-click-here)

 

Brienne of Tarth [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Brienne-of-Tarth-Wallpaper-442306409)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/80484678737/wallpaper-brienne-of-tarth-full-size-here)

 

Jaime Lannister [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Jaime-Lannister-Wallpaper-442307805)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/80485110202/wallpaper-jaime-lannister-full-size-here-click)

 

Oberyn Martell [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Oberyn-Martell-Wallpaper-442309046)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/80485499428/wallpaper-oberyn-martell-full-size-here-click)

 

Daenerys Targaryen [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Daenerys-Targaryen-Wallpaper-442347763)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/80502457426/wallpaper-daenerys-targaryen-full-size-here)

 

Jon Snow [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Jon-Snow-Wallpaper-442348803)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/80502639765/wallpaper-jon-snow-full-size-here-click-here)

 

Tyrion Lannister [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Tyrion-Lannister-Wallpaper-442349395)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/80502813452/wallpaper-tyrion-lannister-full-size-here)


End file.
